


Dad, I'm home!

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Peter accidentally called Tony 'dad' in front of the Avengers





	Dad, I'm home!

Peter was swinging trough the city when he heard screaming. He swung towards it as fast as he could and saw a big metallic thing in the middle of the road. Rhino.

"Hey there big guy, I thought you were in the zoo. How did you escape?" Peter said. "Shut up and fight me wall-crawler." Answered Rhino. Peter saw the police blocking the road behind him and behind Rhino. He can't get away now thought Peter. "Alright, it's your choice. Time to go back to jail you almost distinct animal." Peter said before he ran towards him and shot a few webs.

"I'm gonna kill you spider-boy!" Rhino screamed while trying to get out of Spider-Man’s webs. "What did I ever do to you to deserve tha— oh never mind." Peter joked. "I'll put you on the waiting list. You're number 23 big guy." I love messing with the bad guys. Thought Peter. Rhino got out of his webs and loaded his guns. Peters eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Captain America screaming 'language!' He really must stop hanging out with him so much. Or not.

Rhino started to shoot, and Peter jumped out of the way. Peter shot a few webs and covered the guns. Rhino stopped shooting and looked angry at Spider-Man. Peter took that as his chance. He grabbed a car and threw it at Rhino. Peter quickly webbed Rhino so that he looked like a cocoon. Peter clapped his hands and turned towards the police. "Bring him in boys."

Peter walked into the penthouse of Stark Industries. "Dad, I'm home. You won't believe how good my jokes were today." Yelled Peter. He had no idea where Tony was, so he walked to the living room. He opened the door and froze. All the Avengers sat there, on the couch, looking at Peter with wide eyes.

"Hey guys." He gave them a small wave. Bruce was the first to break the silence. "Dad?" Peter grew pale and turned around. They weren't supposed to be here today! He started running as fast as he could. "Peter get back here!" He heard behind him. Peter turned around but didn't stop running and saw all the Avengers running towards him. His eyes widened and he let out a loud yelp. He ran towards the lift and closed the door as fast as he could. He stopped at the twelfth floor and ran towards Tony's lab. He scanned his card and stumbled inside.

"Hey Peter, what's the rush?" Heard Peter behind him. He turned around and saw Tony sitting on a chair, eating pizza. Peter quickly explained what happened and Tony was lying on the ground from laughing so hard. "Stop laughing, this is serious. What am I supposed to tell them?” Peter exclaimed as he hit Tony's arm.

"Just tell them the truth kid." Peter nodded his head in response. "Come on. Let's go find them." Says Tony. He puts his hand on Peters shoulder and they walk out of the lab together.

After 10 minutes of searching they found the Avengers in the kitchen. "You two have some explaining to do." Said Steve, pointing at Tony and Peter. Peter sighed and sat down on a chair ready to tell the story. "Two months ago, I accidentally called Mr. Stark 'dad'. First, I feared his reaction, so I sort of ran away. I didn't regret calling him dad, I was just scared, and he is the only father figure in my life. I avoided all of you guys for a whole week. You probably remember." Said Peter. The others nodded. "I didn't really know what to do. After that week Mr. Stark went to find me and told me he sees me as his son. So, we made the deal that I would be his son then he would be my dad. So that is what happened." Peter looked at the others and saw them nodding understandably.

"Why did you say you where home?" Asked Wanda. Peter smiled shyly and looked at his hands. "Because home is where family is. And you guys are my family." Peter answered. He looked up and saw all the Avengers looking at him with unreadable expressions

"I call for a group hug!" Yelled Thor. Everyone laughed and went in for a hug. "You are our family to Peter." Whispered Natasha in his ear with a smile on her face.

"And how good were your jokes today, Peter?" Asked Stephen. "Oh yeah, I made KAREN record it. You guys have to see it!" Said Peter enthusiastically while looking for the video.


End file.
